Stay
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: It had to of been real. He was in her bed, after all. It was his even breath that puffed along the back of her neck. It was his rising chest that she felt against her back. It was Warren's heartbeat. ( Marren WarrenxMax fluffy oneshot)


**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Ugh, okay, I have been so neglectful to my Marren stories because I've been on a GrahamScott kick because I am trash. Yeah, I know. BUT, I was given a prompt on Tumblr that I was gonna give to GrahamScott, but decided against it. Marren needs love, too. :) So here's a fluffy, short oneshot!  
**

 **Prompt: Characters A and B waking up in the morning after their first time in bed together, and thinking about it all. You choose who A and B are.**

 **Nathan Prescott does not approve of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stay  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

She awoke to soft sheets and comforted warmth. The golden morning light trickled in through the blinds, cutting through the darkness that still lingered. Shedding herself of the remaining echos of a dream, her eyes remained shut as she soaked in the warmth of his arm around her. A small smile formed on her slightly parted lips as she inhaled the scent of morning mixed with a hint of cologne.

Max's eyes fluttered open, the light bright enough to make her squint. She squirmed her body closer to his, and he tightened his arm around her, a small groan vibrating in his throat. Max turned her head to take a quick peak at his sleeping face. She could feel her cheek flush at the reality of the current situation. He was really here, and so was she. She had a quick thought to reach for her camera that sat upon her night stand, but decided against it. She didn't want to wake him with the flash, or for him to think she was a creep for taking pictures of him in his deep slumber.

Weariness left her eyes, but she remained there. She played the events of the night before over and over in her mind, and she involuntarily grinned. She brought the blanket up closer to her chin, and she snuggled her face deeper in her pillow.

Yesterday had been such a wonderful day compared to the others. Kate had been released from the hospital, and Max couldn't remember the last time she saw the girl smile so brightly. Kate was happy again, healthy. That's all Max wanted. They had gone out to celebrate with a few other close friends; Alyssa, Stella, Dana, and Warren.

Max let out a small sigh. The moment felt so normal. So normal, in fact, that it was almost strange. She bit her lip, closing her eyes once more. Was last night real? It had to of been real. He was in her bed, after all. It was his even breath that puffed along the back of her neck. It was his rising chest that she felt against her back. It was Warren's heartbeat.

 _"Stay."_

It was such a simple word, and yet, she ended up having to rewind twice to get it right. Asking him to stay had made her chest pulsate with fear of rejection, and her nervous stomach twist. The first time, it had just came out. It was what she wanted, and what was wrong with asking for it? The second time, she stumbled on her words and she made the situation awkward. The third time, though, she nailed it.

He had been surprised, of course. Her feels had only developed lately after everything that went down with Kate. She had taken her hands in hers, and she could feel him twitching with nerves. Or, perhaps that was her? Either way, the heat that surrounded her fingers as they intertwined with his was real, oh so very real.

This was real.

He shifted against her, mumbling something Max couldn't make out. She took the opportunity to turn herself over on to her back, and she stared at him as his dark eyes peeked out from under his long lashes. When his eyes focused, a toothy grin formed on his face as he nuzzled her shoulder. She reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair off his forehead, and he raised a brow at her.

The two of them laughed softly, and Warren pressed himself closer. When she had asked him to stay, he thought his chest would've been ripped open by his panicking heart. She had to of known that he was nervous. After all, he had never spent the night in a girl's room before. But, it wasn't just some girl's room; it was Max's room. How she made his brain fuzzy and his stomach flutter was beyond him, but she did. He wasn't complaining, though.

Being with Max and helping her through everything was something he had never managed being within his grasp. He was glad that she had bothered with him in the first place, before everything became such a mess. He was happy to be there for her, and expect nothing in return.

But, she had asked him to stay, and he had. Was any of it even real? It had to be. She was laying next to him, her bright eyes drifting along his face with nothing but warmth and kindness. Her chest was rising with every breath she took. She was smiling at him. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, just to double check. What he felt under the pad of his thumb was her heated flesh, and he knew she was there. This was real.

"Good morning," Warren mumbled against her shoulder.

Max giggled, the brush of his lips tickling her skin. "Good morning," she replied. She leaned over and pressed her mouth against his chin, feeling the heat of his skin soaking into her. Warren ran his fingers along her back as she turned herself to face him, burying her face within his T-shirt. He hummed with glee, and Max could feel herself drifting.

Ignoring the light of the sun and the call of morning, they remained there, tangled within each other. Content, and warm.

* * *

 **Short. Simple. Sweet.**

 **Nathan still doesn't like it, though.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
